


Soldiers morning routine

by Vibing_In_A_Corner



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: team fortress 2 oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibing_In_A_Corner/pseuds/Vibing_In_A_Corner
Summary: Soldier goes through his morning routine!I know its pretty short, but this is my first ever fic(oneshot?), so have mercy lol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Soldiers morning routine

Soldier woke to the curtains in his room being moved, allowing enough light to get into soldiers eyes to wake him up. He grumbled and rolled over, taking a few moments before quickly sitting up and looking at the window, realizing something was messing with the curtains. He stood and went to the window, half expecting to get a gun aimed at him from the window, but surprisingly, he found the window was open just a crack and a racoon was trying to get through it. Jane laughed out loud and opened the window fully, grabbing the racoon by the scruff and giving it some rough pats, “Must’ve forgotten to close it fully!” He sat the struggling racoon down on his bed, going to get into his work clothes.  
After getting dressed in his usual outfit, he picked the racoon up like a child with a cat, “Where are your brothers and sisters?” Soldier walked out of his room, going downstairs and out back, where the dumpsters were. He checked inside the one the raccoons usually were in and found the others. “There they are!” He sat the racoon down, watching it scramble into the dumpster with the other raccoons. Jane brushed his hands off, going back into the base to get something to feed them, if the other mercs would let him. According to them, the raccoons had enough food in dumpsters.

The merc walked into the base kitchen, deciding to get some breakfast first. He grabbed his favorite cereal, it being that frosted wheat type, pouring the milk and cereal into the bowl. Jane greeted the scout as he walked into the kitchen too, “Morninhg scout!” Soldier spoke through a mouth full of cereal, to which the scout cringed. “Keep your food in your mouth, Solly!” Scout retorted as he opened the fridge. Soldier finished his cereal and grabbed a few apples on the way out, heading back to the dumpster to feed the coons.  
Soldier paused as he heard the blaring countdown of the day actually starting, grinning as he stood, walking to spawn to gather his weapons and ammo.  
“Give ‘em hell, boys!”


End file.
